A New Reality
by jaredsgirl92
Summary: Sam and Dean are in their hotel room, and something strange happens. I really suck at summaries so R&R please! Possible Sam/OC later on! T for some language... and to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winchesters (though that would be nice... lol). Anyways, Supernatural belongs to Kripke, etc., etc. :) enjoy!**

**Ok guys, so this is my first-ever fanfic! Enjoy, read, and review! **

* * *

"Ok, Dean. What's next?" Sam asked, sitting on his bed in yet another crappy motel room.

"Hmmm… No news from Cas on any apocalypse goings-on, so I'm thinking we find something in our spare time." Dean answered, eyes fixated on the computer screen in front of him. It had been six weeks since Lucifer's escape from hell, and, as of late, there really wasn't much the two brothers could do about it.

"Ok, then. What do you propose we do?" Sam asked.

"Well, there's a possible werewolf in Denver, a coven of vampires in Missouri, and—what the—" Dean was interrupted by wind picking up in the room.

"Dean, what's going on?!" Sam shouted over the growing wind. Papers blew everywhere, a floor lamp in the corner blew over; it was chaos in the aforementioned crappy motel room.

"I don't know! I think—" Yet another of Dean's sentences got cut off when a blinding white light filled the room.

When the light faded, Sam and Dean opened their eyes to a whole different scene. They were standing in the entryway of what appeared to be an empty house.

"Dean… Do you have any idea what just happened?" Sam asked his older brother.

"No freakin' clue, Sammy, but I intend to find out." Pulling his gun out, he quietly crept throughout the first floor of the house, finding it as empty as they had assumed. It was obvious that a family lived here; there were magazines, books, and pictures everywhere.

"Ok, Sam, we're clear down here. Let's check the upstairs." Dean whispered, gesturing upward.

The two brothers tiptoed up the stairwell, and heard music coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall, and a female voice softly singing along.

Sam POV:

I peered through the crack in the door, and saw a girl lying on her bed, reading. Wow. This girl was beautiful. She was tall, he could tell that, and fairly toned. Her hair was a dark blond, falling just below her shoulder, the shortest layer at her jawline. She had a slight tan, probably left over from summer. Her chocolate brown eyes skimmed the page of the book she was reading, a slight frown on her face as she concentrated on the words. My eyes then moved downward to her book. My heart skipped a beat when I read the title.

Supernatural: John Winchester's Journal. **(AN: This is a real book by the way)**

I backed up, and gestured to Dean to look through the doorway. When he saw it, he looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"I'm going in." Dean whispered, then burst open the door.

Lauren POV:

Well. This is interesting stuff. I mean, I was so surprised when I found this at the library. I always loved Supernatural, but this just gives so much more insight into John Winchester. Sam's my favorite, of course; I like my men taller than me. I'm 5'10", you see, and Dean just seems too short. Well, at least compared to Sam. My thoughts were interrupted as my door burst open.

I jumped, looking up, and opened my mouth to scream when a man lunged at me, pinning me to my bed and clamping a hand over my mouth before I could utter a sound. When I looked up at him, I was shocked. Jared Padalecki was pinning me to the bed. His eyes… oh, his eyes!... were piercing through mine as he stared at me in anger. Wait, anger?!

"Who the hell are you? What did you do? Where did you get that book?" he growled at me.

"Sam, let up! She doesn't know anything" the other said, pulling his brother off of me. I stared up at them, completely speechless for a moment.

"What are you two doing? Some weird role-playing exercise, or are you just insane?" I said.

"We're—wait, what?" the tall one said.

"My name is Lauren Campbell. Now let me ask again: What are Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki doing in my room, and why did you attack me?" I said, standing up and crossing my arms defiantly.

"Our names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Who are you talking about?"

"Hold the phone…. You're Sam and Dean? Okay, you're not role-playing. You've gone crazy." I said. "I'm calling the cops."

"Wait, hold on, no, no, no, please don't call the cops. Just slow down a sec, okay? Who are you talking about?" Sam asked, holding up his hands in a surrender.

I held up my book, and pointed to the cover. Sam had seen the title, but not what was at the bottom. Two pictures: one of their father, and one of them.

"Okay. You," I said, pointing at Dean, "are Jensen Ackles. You are an actor, and play Dean Winchester on the show Supernatural. And you," I said, pointing at Sam, "are Jared Padalecki, and play Sam."

*back to normal… no one's POV*

"WHAT?!" the brothers exclaimed in unison. "A TV show?!" Sam half-shouted.

"What, ya need more proof?" Lauren said. When they both nodded with stunned looks on their faces, she walked over to her desk and powered up her laptop, and picked up a DVD set. On the case was a picture of them. The title? Supernatural: The Complete First Season.

"No way." Dean said, picking up the case and sitting on the bed.

"This can't be real, Dean." Sam said, looking just as shocked.

Lauren took the case out of Dean's hands, and took out a DVD. She placed it in her laptop, and selected the first episode off the menu. Both of the boys bent over to watch the show. What they saw shocked them both.

The fire.

Their mother on the ceiling of Sam's nursery.

Their father, yelling at Dean to carry baby Sam out as fast as he could, and not to look back.

Them, years later, at Sam and Jessica's house, with Dean telling Sam that their father was missing.

"Holy shit, Sammy. We're a TV show."

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't understand this. We're a show on TV?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Ummm…. Yeah." Lauren answered.

"Dude, the wind." Dean said.

"The white light—"

"We're here—"

"In an alternate universe?" Sam and Dean finished.

"Okay… I'm totally lost here. What?" Lauren said, sitting in her desk chair and staring at the both of them. The two brothers launched into their tale of what happened prior to their arrival in her house.

"All right, so what you two are trying to tell me is that you are really Sam and Dean Winchester, and you live in an alternate universe, while here there is a TV show that really depicts what happens to you?"

"Umm… yeah, pretty much." Sam said, sitting next to his big brother.

"Wow" was all she could manage. The three sat in silence for a moment.

"So… do you know how you got here?" Lauren asked, standing up and pacing around her room.

"No, not really. But we can try and find out." Dean said.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sam said. Dean slapped him upside the head, earning a glare from Sam.

"Hey Lauren, can I see that book?" Sam asked her.

"Sure." She said, picking it up and handing it to him.

As Sam leafed through the book, he became more and more amazed. This was John's journal, right down to his crude drawings. Everything, from his soccer games to exorcisms and werewolves, was in this book.

"What are you thinking did this? A trickster?" Lauren asked. When the brothers looked at her in surprise, she answered with "What? I've seen almost every episode. I know a thing or two about this stuff."

"Right" Dean said, and went back to reading over Sam's shoulder.

"Dude, I hate when you do that." Sam said.

"Don't care" Dean grunted, then went back to the book.

"Did you guys even listen to me? Could it be a trickster?" Lauren said.

"You know… That's a good theory." Sam said, looking up and tossing the book in Dean's lap. "Dean, we better get going and figure out what this thing is. We gotta get back before it's too late." The brothers got up to leave.

"Wait."

The boys turned around. Lauren walked toward them.

"I want to help."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long! Don't hate me, I've been super busy lately! Sorry if this story sucks so far, it's my first fanfic! R and R please! I need the tips!**

* * *

"What?!" Sam and Dean exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me. I want to help. First off, unless somehow the Impala magically got transported with you, you two have no transportation. I happen to have a car and I can drive you guys wherever you need to go; no way are you guys gonna want to drive my car. It is probably one of the biggest chick cars you have ever seen." Lauren said, standing up and walking over to them.

"We can't let you. This could get really dangerous, really fast. We don't have time to watch you when we're taking care of this." Dean said in what could be taken to be a very condescending tone.

"You think I don't know that? After seeing the hell you two have been put through—quite literally for you, Dean—I think I know what I'm getting myself into. It's not like I'm completely clueless. And don't use that tone again with me unless you want a junk punch in your man business, you ass." Lauren replied, staring Dean down and looking incredibly intimidating for a girl as young as she looked.

Sam stepped between the two. "Okay you two, how bout this: Lauren helps us with the research and we can at least give her some basic training. That way when we have to fight whatever it is that did this, we can have another person watching our back. That never hurts, Dean. You know that." He said, looking pointedly at his brother. Lauren smiled up at Sam, he gazed back down at her. _She has the most beautiful smile_, Sam thought, then straightened himself back up. _Relax, dude. One word. Jailbait. She's probably not even eighteen yet. Control yourself!_

During this small exchange, Dean had huffed and went to pout on Lauren's bed. After a pause, he got up and said "Okay then, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Now let's get to the library and look up everything about alternate universes." He walked out of the room. Sam and Lauren followed him.

As they walked outside, Dean stopped and stared at Lauren's car.

"Dude, you've gotta be kidding me. No way am I riding in this chickmobile. What kind of car is that?!" Dean said.

"It's a Toyota Yaris hatchback, now get in unless you want to walk!" Lauren replied, and got in the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" Sam half-shouted. Dean growled under his breath and got in the backseat. When everyone was loaded up, Lauren started the car, and they were off.

When the trio got to the library, they quickly divided up. Dean went to the computer, while Sam and Lauren went over to the non-fiction section.

Four hours later, they had nothing.

"Okay, guys, seriously. There has to be at least one tiny tidbit of information on alternate universes in this library. We've scoured every inch of this stuff and nothing has come up besides sci-fi crap and nutjobs that photoshop time warps and shit!" Dean exclaimed, slamming his book shut and standing up.

"You won't find anything." A ridiculously familiar voice replied from behind him. Sam and Lauren gaped as Dean slowly turned around.

"Cas?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"You won't find anything, because this has never happened before" Castiel said to them before sitting down in Dean's unoccupied chair.

"Castiel? Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting you! Wait a sec, you're here cuz something bad is happening, aren't you? You never just pop in for a chat!" Lauren said, basically vocalizing her thoughts in a rare (okay, not really rare) moment of stupidity.

"Yes, Lauren, something bad is happening. That's why you two are here." The angel replied, staring at Sam and Dean in a way that made them both acutely uncomfortable.

"What? Aren't there other hunters here that could take it out?" Dean asked, staring back at Cas defiantly.

"There are other hunters, yes, but no one could stop it. You two can. Nothing really happens here except the odd werewolf and vengeful spirit. No one here is equipped to handle something of this size." Castiel stated, leaning back in his chair in a very human-like fashion.

"Of this size? Castiel, please tell us what's going on? Why are we here, of all places? Is this thing going to happen here?" Sam asked.

"Demons. Big demons. And no, it's not here. It's in Colorado. You'll be going with Lauren." Castiel answered.

"Okay, so why will we be going to Colorado?" Dean asked Lauren.

She sat there, stunned into silence for a moment.

"My church camp is there next week." She said. "Demons? Why there? Why now? What do they want?"

"I'm not really sure." Castiel replied. "All I know, is that Sam and Dean need to start training you and get you prepared for this. People may die. Your friends may die. Your job is to make sure that does not happen."

Lauren turned to face Sam and Dean, a fiery gleam of determination in her brown eyes.

"We've got work to do."

* * *

**K so what do you think? I know, church camp seems random and all, but I had the idea, and it's been nagging at me since I was at camp lol... Tell me whatcha think!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_She wants to touch me whoa-oh.  
She wants to love me whoa-oh.  
She'll never leave me whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe  
Don't trust me._

"Oh, come on. You call _this_ music?" Dean complained as the trio drove home from the library.

"Driver picks the music. Shotgun shuts his cakehole." Lauren replied with a smirk on her face, glancing over at Dean. Before they left, the brothers had proceeded to act like two little kids and fight over who got shotgun, and obviously, Dean won.

Dean looked to be at a loss for words, while Sam was cracking up in the backseat.

"Seriously. You like this stuff?" Dean said, looking over at her in disbelief.

"I like a lot of stuff. Pretty much everything except scream and most rap." she answered.

A few minutes later, Dean was fidgeting again. "Can we _please _change the song? I'm going insane over here!"

"Fine, fine. Only because I might punch you in the face if you don't stop whining." Lauren said, exasperated, changing the song. "It's not classic rock or anything. I don't have much of that, so this'll have to do."

_The secret side of me,_

_I'll never let you see._

_I keep it caged but I can't control it. _

_So stay away from me, _

_The beast is ugly ._

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. _

"Okay, better." Dean said, bobbing his head slightly to the new music. Sam, however, looked a bit uncomfortable. Lauren looked back at him, then realized that the lyrics might be hitting a bit close to home for the younger brother. She pushed the button again, changing to a third song.

_My best friend gave me_

_The best advice_

_He said "each day's a gift_

_And not a given right."_

She looked back at Sam in the rearview mirror, who met her brown eyes with his moss green ones and mouthed "Thanks." Lauren turned her attention back to the road after flashing a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this training thing?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Sam in the backseat.

"Well, we can do the fighting stuff in the backyard or the basement or something. Gun stuff, we're just gonna have to go to a shooting range or something. Out in the country or something." Sam replied.

"Basement for training… The neighbors would freak if they saw me fighting a couple guys they don't know." Lauren said, pulling into her driveway.

"Good point." The brothers said, and got out of the car.

"Oh, crap." Lauren said, coming to a halt.

"What is it?" Sam asked her.

"My parents are home."

"Big deal?" Dean asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Their daughter walks into the house with two older men they don't know after having been out with them all day. Yes it's a big deal! They don't know you, and there's gonna be questions!" Lauren exclaimed, suddenly looking very stressed out, pacing back and forth.

"Ok, ok, calm down, Lauren, we'll figure something out. What should our story be, Dean?" Sam said, putting a consoling arm around Lauren's shoulders and looking at Dean.

"I don't know…Feds?" Dean suggested.

"Oh yeah, that'd be awesome, I walk in with a couple of cops for no reason. Do you guys even have your ID's?" Lauren replied sarcastically. Sam rubbed her arm, trying to calm her. She continued, "How bout you guys just say you're coming to camp with me as volunteers, and you need a place to stay for the week because you're from out of town, can't afford a hotel because someone stole your money, and don't have a car? Something along those lines."

Both brothers looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure you're not a hunter? Because that's a damn good explanation." Dean said, staring.

"Nope. I just learn from the best!" she replied, winking at them before walking into her house.

* * *

**Hey guys! R and R! Hope you liked it... I personally think it's just filler...**

**First song is "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3**

**Second song is "Monster" by Skillet**

**Third song is "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickelback**

**Personally, "Monster" is my favorite :D**


	5. Chapter 5

After "explaining" the situation to Lauren's parents, the Winchesters were shown to the guest room, which was right across the hall from her parents, and right next door to her room. Since Lauren had been sent off to her laptop to look up basic exorcism and protection type stuff, the brothers had been left to themselves.

"So, what are you thinking about all this?"Dean asked, looking over at his brother.

"Not really sure. I'm inclined to trust Castiel on this one, Dean. We don't really have much choice. We're probably not going to get back to our world until all this is over, so we might as well take those demons down." Sam replied, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Right. Like you really want to get back." Dean shot back with a smug little smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Lauren. Dude, I'm not stupid. I see you making little puppy eyes at her. I know these things, and, you like her." Dean said, disassembling his gun to clean it.

"Dude, no. She's what, seventeen? She's, like, nine years younger than me. I don't like her like that." Sam lied, cheeks turning pink. "Besides, it's not like it could come to anything."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I see the way she looks at you, too." Dean said.

"Wait, what? How does she look at me?"Sam said, suddenly interested.

"Exactly," Dean said, chuckling.

Embarrassed, Sam got up. "I'm going to check on Lauren."

"Sure, sure you are." Dean said, studying his gun with that stupid smirk still on his face.

Sighing, Sam went down the hall to Lauren's room. He opened the door, and, of course, music was playing from her laptop while she was researching.

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero (save me now)_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero'll save me (just in time)_

"So, finding anything good?" Sam asked. Lauren jumped a bit and turned to face him.

"Yep. Found everything you guys told me to." She answered, pulling the papers out of her printer. "Exorcisms, devil's traps, you name it. It's all here." Impressed, Sam took the papers and looked at them. Sure enough, everything was accurate. "You're a miracle worker, Lo. Seriously." He said, bending over and hugging her. "This'll be a huge help."

For some reason, Lauren started laughing.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing, really. Just that in one day we've managed to come from you pinning me on my bed thinking I was some evil force at work to hugs and nicknames." Lauren replied, still giggling a bit.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy, I guess." Sam said, smiling as he sat down next to her. They stared at each other for a long moment, smiles still softly etched on their faces.

_Calm down, Lauren. He's too old for you! Nothing good can come out of this. But he IS really cute. And intelligent. Sensitive, charming…oh crap. I'm head over heels._

_Get a hold of yourself! One word: seventeen. Her age. Too young for you. Wow, she's pretty. And smart. And nice. Good Lord… I'm a goner. _

Crazy thoughts such as these were running through these two very confused, very shy people as they stared at each other. Then, both seemed to realize what they were doing and quickly focused their attention elsewhere; Lauren on her computer, Sam on the papers in his hand.

"So…uh…found anything else?" Sam said, clearly embarrassed, clearing his throat.

"Nothing really. That's pretty much it. Will it work?" Lauren asked, forcing herself to look at him again.

"Yep. Definitely. Good job. We'll start on your training tomorrow. Just read over this stuff. A lot." Sam said, getting up. She also stood up, walking over to the door with him. Before returning to the room he and Dean shared, he turned and gave Lauren another hug. This hug was different, slow, almost tender; his arms wrapping around her as hers went around his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. She pulled back, looking up at him. His eyes slightly darkened (in lust? With want?) as he looked at her, slowly leaning in…

"Am I interrupting something?"

The two disengaged themselves quickly, looking over at Dean, who may have just won the "Worst Timing Ever" award in their books. Embarrassed, Lauren replied that no, he was not, bade the brothers goodnight with one last glance at Sam, and went into her bathroom, closing the door. With a glare at his brother, Sam stalked out of the room.

*Lauren's POV*

After hearing Sam and Dean leave, I let out a huge sigh. Dean just had the worst possible timing. Ever. I just almost kissed Sam. Sam-freaking-Winchester. There are girls that would KILL to be in my position right now. Not that I cared. I was so… I didn't even know how to describe it. Excited? Disappointed? In _love_, even? Probably all three, with a mix of confusion and giddiness. With another sigh, I changed into my pajamas, got into bed, and turned out my light. My dreams that night consisted of one Sam Winchester.

* * *

**Okay, guys, what do you think? Reviews please! I haven't really gotten any so....yeah. I really wanna improve on my writing so please please PLEASE constructive criticism! **

**Song in this one is "Hero" by Skillet. Prob one of my fave bands :D lol **


End file.
